


Crowley's Dreams

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Dreams, Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Crowley's Dreams

Evil never sleeps, but Crowley has got in the habit anyway. Pulling the duvet up around his chin, he spares a few moments to enjoy the feeling of the always perfectly fluffy pillows under his head, and the crisp feel of cool, always clean sheets on his skin. He never does housework, but his bedroom is always neat, clean and perfectly aired. (Having, over the millennia, become used to good servants every chance he got, Crowley has never realised that a picture-perfect home is not what simply _happens_ ). When he has properly enjoyed the feel of being in bed he goes to sleep in the same manner he does everything else, thoroughly and properly, and with a fair amount of thought spent on looking good as he does it.

He didn't dream for centuries, simply closing his eyes at night and opening them to find it was morning. When he started dreaming, he didn't like it, those snippets of nonsense wandering through his brain while he was out, as if he were no better than a human. He spent a long time learning to dream only sensible story-lines in which he always achieved his aims.

Now he enjoys his dreams, for the very reason he once disliked them. In his dreams no one asks him to do wrong, no one promises tortures for discovered disloyalty, and only one person knows he is a demon and smilingly forgives him for it. People whose long-forgotten names he cannot remember while awake visit him as he sleeps, and no one hates him at all.

He has given up control of his dreams, and in them he is free.


End file.
